


You Deserve It

by catsnkooks



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cockwarming, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, breeding kink if u squint, yeah u know what u want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsnkooks/pseuds/catsnkooks
Summary: You are a mechanic for the famed Mandalorian, but in a typical hyperdrive jump, your relationship changes.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 222





	You Deserve It

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first fic for this fandom i really hope you like it!!!  
> based off a drabble by mandadoration and an ask sent to zeldasayer on tumblr go check them out if you haven't already!!!  
> you can find me with the same user on tumblr if you want to be tagged in other things i have planned

The Mandalorian was sitting in the captain’s chair when you returned from putting the child to sleep in the hull. You sighed and plopped into the copilot’s seat. Mando hired you as a mechanic for his hunk of junk he called his ship, but inevitably you turned into a jack-of-all-trades with the kid and the bounty hunters after it. You two were now heading for one of Mando’s contacts who could offer a haven for a couple of days.

“Kid’s asleep,” you said, propping your legs over the armrests of the seat. “You need me for anything?” You let your head fall against the back of the chair. It had been a long day and all you wanted to do was fall into your cot down in the hull and sleep through the hyperdrive jump.

“Yeah,” Mando grunted from the control panel. “Take off your clothes.”

Your head snapped up and you raised an eyebrow, your mouth open in a silent gasp. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” Mando said in the voice he only uses when he interrogates his bounties, and you would be lying if you said it didn’t send a shiver down your spine. “Take them off and come here.” He beckoned to you with one gloved hand, still not looking in your direction.

You closed your mouth but still kept the skeptical look on your face. It’s not like you wouldn’t want to take your clothes off for him; for many long nights you have studied his broad shoulders and chest, wondering what they looked like under the armor, but the beskar was growing on you as well. And, you assumed the helmet stayed on, which made it even more intriguing. You slipped out of the chair and stalked to the captain’s chair, placing a hand near the Mandalorian’s shoulder. “What’s this all about?”

He spun around in the chair and you gasped lightly. He had taken off his belt and you could see the large bulge that was growing in his trousers. You guessed he wasn’t messing around this time.

“Take them _off_ ,” he commanded, his voice a deep growl from behind the helmet. “ _Now_.”

You inhaled sharply at his command but didn’t back down. Your hands went to the hem of your tunic and began pulling it up. “Yes sir.”

A contented growl resonated from behind the helmet and you could tell he was smirking from behind it. You slipped out of your boots and socks then worked your trousers off, tossing them into a corner of the cockpit. Mando settled into the seat, languidly pulling off his leather gloves. Once you took off your tunic and underwear, he beckoned to you with one finger and patted his lap with the other hand.

You sauntered over to his chair. Mando had already removed his pauldrons so you gripped the rough fabric of his tunic and settled into his lap, feeling the sinewy muscles of his shoulders under your fingertips. Your fingers glanced down his shoulders and over his beskar-clad chest, down to his groin where you released his cock from the band of his pants. You sucked in a breath as you stroked your hand up Mando’s length, eliciting a small groan from behind the helmet.

“Fuck, Mando,” you gasped, holding him with both hands. “I didn’t know you were hiding this behind the beskar.”

Mando chuckled. One of his hands caressed your inner thigh and the other danced up your side to your breast, the pad of his thumb skimming over your nipple. You made a small cry and arched your back as his thumb and forefinger worked your nipple into a hard pebble. You steadied yourself with one hand digging into his shoulder and the other grasping the fabric between the beskar of his arm. Mando’s other thumb caressed your slit and made lazy circles around your clit. You bit your lip trying to stifle a whimper and the Mandalorian hummed contentedly.

“How long have you been looking forward to this, sweet girl?” he asked, his hand moving further down to lightly graze two fingers at your aching, wet hole. “How long have you wanted my thick cock inside you?”

“Fuck, feels like forever,” you moaned, hands scrabbling and searching for the bit of skin between his tunic and his helmet. You rocked your hips against his hand, trying to get those two fingers inside of you. “If you don’t get in me soon I feel like I'm going to burst.”

The Mandalorian hummed and inserted his fingers finally. You moaned and scratched at the warm skin of his neck, pressing yourself closer to the throbbing cock that was resting against your stomach and feeling the heat pooling deep inside your core. Mando slowly thrust his fingers in and out of you, spreading them apart when they were inside you, stretching you for him. Looking down, you grasped his cock in one hand, spreading the slick precum over the head, eliciting a distorted moan from the Mandalorian.

“Are you ready for me sweet girl?” Even though his voice was distorted behind his helmet, you could still make out his tense tone, betraying that he was just as eager as you to have him inside you.

You nodded and guided the tip of his cock to your entrance as he withdrew his hand. “It feels like I’ve been ready for forever.”

The Mandalorian slowly pushed into you, still circling your clit and nipple with his hands. You moaned as his thickness filled you and you let out a whine when your hips met his, gripping the rough material of his tunic below his breastplate.

“ _Fuuuuck, M-Mando_ ,” you moaned. “I can feel you here.” You placed a hand on your stomach where you could feel his pulsating member spearing through you, sending shockwaves of pleasure up and down your body. You slid your hand down to grasp the Mandalorian’s hand that was still circling your clit.

“Such a sweet girl for taking me all the way,” he cooed into your ear. “So eager to take all of my cock.”

You flushed at his praise and began to rock your hips against his. Mando gripped your hips with his large, calloused hands, holding them still. You whined, desperately needing to feel his cock glide in and out of you, which only caused Mando to tut at you, increasing his grip on your hips.

“Oh, no, sweet girl,” he said. “You said you’ve wanted to feel my cock inside you for forever, so you’re going to do exactly that.”

You groaned, half out of frustration and half out of the aching that was growing with every second Mando remained inside you. Your core clenched around his cock unconsciously. “ _Mandoooo_ ,” you whined. “ _Please_. I need you….” You trailed off with a whimper as the Mandalorian growled and gripped your hips even tighter, spreading his palms out to grasp your ass in his tight hold.

“No moving,” he said. “You wanted this, remember? So you’re going to take it like a good girl.”

You huffed and collapsed into his chest, gripping his shoulders. You almost sobbed into the crook of his neck out of frustration and from the lack of friction you wanted. You tried to rock your hips slowly, only for Mando to still them again and slap your ass, causing you to yelp and jump slightly.

“I said _no moving_ ,” Mando growled. “Stay still and be a good girl while I pilot the ship. You’ll get what you want later.”

“Fine,” you huffed again, wrapping your arms around his neck and collapsing into his chest, the beskar of his breastplate achingly cold against your breasts. You buried your face in the crook of his neck and tried not to think about the way his cock filled you so perfectly. The Mandalorian kept his hands at your hips, loosely gripping them, occasionally caressing and grasping your thighs and ass. Your breath came out in small puffs as you unconsciously clenched around him, until the ache became a dull lull in the back of your mind and you fell asleep.

\---

The Mandalorian was sweating under his armor and clothing. It had been a couple of hours since you fell asleep against him, your core occasionally clenching around him, causing you to make soft whimpering sounds in your sleep that drove him crazy. He’d said earlier he had to pilot the ship, but he hadn’t done much of that. He could only revel in the feeling of your tight wetness, the soft grip of your fingers against his neck, and the small mewls teasing out of your lips.

The Mandalorian groaned and leaned his head back against the back of his chair. He had already removed his vambrances and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. He needed to feel your skin against his, more than just your soft, pliant hips under his palms and your inner thighs resting against his hips. He decided you had slept enough and he began to palm your ass, fingers digging into your soft flesh, probably making bruises, one hand snaking its way up to cup your breast and tease your nipple.

You whimpered louder this time and shifted in place, a groan escaping from Mando’s lips as your movement created the friction he needed. He let out an amused huff. You drove him _crazy_.

\---

You floated in a hazy dream state as you rested against Mando’s chest. Your breath came out in small puffs, still relishing being filled to the brim with his cock. Soft touches brushed along your thighs and up your sides to cup your breast, a thumb extending to tease your nipple. You whimpered, shifting in your sleep, eyes fluttering open. You heard Mando groan above you and you leaned up, your hands now resting on his shoulders.

“Did you have a good nap, sweet girl?” he asked, one hand still teasing your nipple while the other brushed closer to your clit.

You nodded, rubbing your eyes. You tried to rock your hips against his, only for his hands to go back to your hips, holding them in place. You whimpered again. “Mando, _please_ —.”

“You’ll get what you want soon, sweet girl,” the Mandalorian said, shushing you. “First, help me get out of this.”

You realize he had taken off his vambrances and had already rolled up his sleeves, exposing the bronzed, scarred skin of his muscled forearms. With shaking hands, you unclipped his chestplate and slid it off of him. It hit the floor of the cockpit with a loud _clang_. Your hands were too busy scrabbling at the rough fabric of Mando’s shirt, eager to expose every inch of his skin. The Mandalorian pulled it up over his head, one hand resting on his helmet, and slung it over in the same corner your clothes rested in.

Your hands immediately went to the large expanse of his chest, fingers tracing the contours of his muscles, mouth placing hot, feverish kisses up to his neck, causing the Mandalorian to groan under his helmet. His hands gasped at your ass and hips, holding them as you rocked your hips, desperate for any friction.

“Ohhh, you’re so _tight_ around me, sweet girl,” Mando groaned. One of his hands traveled back down to rub your clit in small, tense circles, while the other guided your hips as you rode on top of him. “Are you going to cum for me like a good girl?”

You gripped his sweat-slicked shoulders in a tight grasp as you rode him, your nails probably leaving marks. You thought you were going to burst at any moment, oversensitive from the hour you spent clenching around him. You threw your head back in the feeling of him sliding in and out of you, hitting that sweet spot as you drove him deeper inside you. A constant stream of moans and whines left your gaping mouth rivalled by the constant grunts and groans coming from behind the modulated voice of the Mandalorian.

“ _Yes_ , Mando, _please_!” you whined, so close to ecstasy. “I _need_ —I _need_ to—.” You cut off in a primal cry as he thrusted up at the same time you rocked down, hitting deep into your sensitive spot.

“Then cum for me, pretty girl,” he growled, both of his hands gripping you tighter, and you could feel the muscles of his shoulders tensing under your desperate grip. “You deserve it.”

You could feel your orgasm quickly coming after those words. With his hard, decisive thrusts and his large, calloused hands holding your hips in place, one thumb circling your clit in frenzied circles, you were soon coming undone on top of him. You arched your back, palms flat against the tense muscles of his chest, as your orgasm ripped through you, a scream tearing out of your throat, leaving it sore.

“Ohhh, _good girl_ ,” Mando moaned as he rode out your orgasm, your walls clenching and spasming around his cock, milking out his own release. He slammed his head against the back of the captains chair with a final groan and you felt the evidence of his release spurt inside you.

You collapsed against his chest, pressing flushed skin together, panting against his neck. You could barely make out the line of his stubble-covered jaw peeking out from under his helmet. Mando caressed your hips and up your back, pulling your sweaty hair away from your face. You sighed and snuggled against his shoulder, content at the feeling of him going soft inside you.

“I don’t want a drop spilling out of you, do you understand?” The voice was soft, but commanding, the words sending a flush up your spine. “Or we might have to extend it next time.”

You bit your lip to keep yourself from grinning against his shoulder, but you nodded slightly. “Yes, sir.”

It seemed like you needed to start testing the patience of your Mandalorian.


End file.
